


Travelers

by Lycanthrope



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycanthrope/pseuds/Lycanthrope
Summary: When these three start wondering around in other worlds, it's only a matter of time before it all goes wrong.





	Travelers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FriedChickenNisha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriedChickenNisha/gifts).



“Duncan.” Lewis said staring down at the open book in front of the three of them. “Why is the book blank?”

Duncan paused. The silence stretched on just long enough so all of them knew he already knew the answer to his question. “Should it not be?”

“No.” Lewis snapped. “Of course it shouldn’t be.”

“Erm...” Simon mumbled but neither of his companions heard him.

“Did you just think that the elements of an entire fucking universe could just be there? Without any description what so ever?” Lewis asked.

“How am I supposed to know?” Duncan said his voice raising an octave. “These silly books are your responsibility.”

“Silly boo….” Lewis stopped himself and pressed his fingers deep into his eyes. “If you’d just stopped for just a moment and paid attention to anything I was doing we wouldn’t be in this mess.”

“I was in charge of equipment.” Duncan said holding out his hands. “Has your sword broken down? No. Look after your own stupid books.”

“Erm…” Simon said again. “I’d like to go home now.”

“Well we can’t.” Lewis snapped still glaring at Duncan. “We don’t have a book that describes the Overworld. We’re stuck here.”

“Strictly speaking we’re not stuck here.” Duncan said.

Lewis sighed. “No. Not strictly speaking. We just don’t have an accurate description of our world to be able to go back home. But it’s all fine because we’re not stuck here.”

“Well. Can we go somewhere else?” Simon asked pressing further into the tiny library crowding the other two.

“Just where?” Lewis snapped back again and finally looked at the dwarf. Catching the red light that had bathed the room in an earie glow. Looking up all he saw were eyes. Dozens of glowing red eyes. All focused down on the three adventurers. Lewis patted the wall behind him. Not looking away from the menacing glow of red above them until he found the empty book. “I’ll just cook up another world.” He concluded.

“Good idea.” Duncan said drawing his sword.

It was then that the spiders began to scuttle. Moving along the ceiling and heading for the walls with the nightmare inducing clicks of their long legs.

“Maybe we can hurry up?” Simon said hugging his pickaxe close and whimpering.

“Yes, yes.” Lewis said irritably and turned as he picked up the empty book and began to tear pages out from inside the bindings. Throwing them to the side so they fluttered down to the floor. He pulled his scroll from out of his backpack and pushed it open across the cobblestone floor. He flinched as Duncan’s sword swung and clanged loudly off the wall. He shuffled through and looked for something, anything that might create a stable world.

Duncan swung his sword again and two spider’s legs fell to the floor. Clicking on impact. “Hurry up.”

“This isn’t like throwing together a sandwich.” Lewis said, his chin in his hand as he thought. “I’m building a world. But I am hungry now.”

Simon squealed and turned to bury the point of his pick into the belly of a spider. Ripping it open and very quickly discovering that it must have been pregnant. Judging by the thousands of spiders that burst out all over all of them.

Lewis screamed. Shrill and long, and threw the first page he found into the book before setting it upon the bookstand. Still screaming as tiny spiders crawled down his spine under his uniform, he slapped his hand against the page and in his shrill scream began to read the worlds aloud. Just as he finished they were being pulled into the universe the pages had created.

Lewis didn’t even look around when he felt solid ground under his feet a few moments later. Furiously batting at his uniform, he could feel the tiny creatures crawling over his skin. Simon and Duncan were doing the same as they came through. The scroll filled with world descriptions clattering to the floor and rolling off to the side.

Without unbuttoning his jacket Lewis pulled it over his head, threw it to the floor and untucked his shirt, jumping up and down on the spot.

Simon was screeching and batting at his chest hair to dislodge the creatures.

Duncan even took off his lab coat and shook it off. It was several minutes before they calmed enough to realise they couldn’t feel the spiders any more.

None of them noticed the anthropomorphic frog floating past them in mid-air. Dressed for the beach and sporting an assault rifle. That is until bullets began ricocheting off the floor around them.

Very quickly spiders were the least of their problems as they darted for cover under what looked to be a very oversized book that had fell to the side.

“Why are they shooting us?” Simon whimpered cowering in the dark corner at the back.

“Why do they have guns?” Duncan asked peeking out to see the frog floating around like an angry bee. Looking for them. “And jetpacks? We don’t even have jet packs yet.” He complained stepping back under the cover. “If I’d had more time then maybe…” He trailed off looking over a Lewis.

Lewis wasn’t listening. He’s spotted his scroll out in the open. Surrounded by bullet holes in the floor. “Guys.” He said colour slowly draining from his face. “We may have a problem.”

“Another one?” Simon asked. “Don’t you think we have enough of those for one day?”

Lewis pointed out to the scroll and they all groaned.

“Someone needs to go out there and get it.” Duncan declared.

“Yes.” Lewis said. “That’s very brave of you to volunteer Duncan.” His smile faltered but he covered it up by pulling on his jacket.

“Me?” Duncan screeched. “Why me? You’re the redshirt here.”

“My jacket is burgundy. Not red.” Lewis said. “Besides, I can’t go out there. If I get shot who’s going to be able to get us to another world?”

Duncan frowned angrily. “He has a point.” He directed towards Simon. “You’ll have to go.”

“No.” Simon said shaking his head. “I don’t want to.”

“But you’re the astronaut.” Duncan argued. “To boldly go and all that.”

“Into Space Duncan.” Simon stressed. “No one said anything about into the crosshairs of some maniac frog, with a murder boner, in the sky. That’s just a step too far. Actually. That many steps too far.”

“If no one goes out there, what do you suggest we do?” Lewis asked as more gunfire came from below them up towards the frog.

“You two can fight it out.” Simon said, stood and pulled up his breaches. “I’m going to do what I always do. In these situations.” He turned and pulled his pickaxe off from where it had been resting on his shoulder. “I’m going to dig a hole and cower in it till morning.”

Just as he brought the point down and struck the wooden panel beneath them they all turned as Princess Elsa ran past. Holding an AK-47 and firing up into the air. Her voice seemed strangely masculine when she shouted. “Kormit! Got back down here you stupid green fuck!”

“No Disney princess should ever sound like that.” Duncan commented, flabbergasted.

“Never mind that. Grab the scroll while they’re distracted.” Lewis said quickly dashing out into the open to collect it and scurried back once he realised what he had done. “Wahaahaa,” He squealed as he slid back into the alcove. “Are they shooting?” He asked looking around wide eyed.

“If you’d just stayed quiet you might have looked brave.” Simon commented. “Can we get out of here now? It’s a very silly place and I don’t like it. “

“Somewhere that’s a little more… square.” Duncan requested. “This place is too round. I don’t trust it.”

Lewis sighed. “I can’t believe that I’m having to specify ‘Square’ He grumbled but began writing his own pages for the linking book. Using what they had found it the libraries they had visited wasn’t going to work.

"How does it look?” Simon asked. Holding out a hand trying to feel the world though the air. All the different worlds they had travelled though had took its toll on the dwarf. “Are there swarms of zombies?”

Lewis and Duncan looked around at the serine forest they had landed in. “Nope.” Duncan said.

“Is the sun so hot that we’re going to burn to death?” Simon questioned.

Lewis sighed, heavily. “Does it feel like you’re burning?”

“It feels warm.” Simon said.

“That’s the sun.” Lewis said. “This place looks pretty good actually.”

“I vote that so long as the world doesn’t start decaying we stay here and start again.” Duncan said raising his hand. “This is close enough.”

“But what about the fort?” Simon asked finally opening his eyes.

“We can build another one.” Duncan said hopefully and looked round at both of them. “I mean I can build another one.”

“Ello Sunshine.” They all jumped as a walrus poked his head into their circle and announced himself.

Duncan jumped back so far that he collided with a tall green, creature. He wasn’t sure what it was but he knew it wasn’t a frog. Which was a relief. He did, however, look over at the walrus up on two legs, draped in a lab coat to rival his own. “You don’t have guns do you?” He asked.

“Oh no, no guns.” A man dressed in a suit stated.

“Not yet.” The green man added. Then continued speaking quickly. “But that’s not important. From what I hear you’re in the market for a new property.”

Simon narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “Who told you that?”

The walrus scoffed. “You did. You’re not exactly quiet.”

“Now, now Trott.” The green man said. “Don’t go insulting potential customers.” He put an arm around Simon and the three strange men began leading the tired and bedraggled adventurers towards a small wooden shack in the middle of the lush forest. “We’ll get you set up right proper. Don’t you worry about that. Just so long as you agree to a small future contribution.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift to friedchickennisha for kinda christmas but turns out not really.


End file.
